cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Alps Village Center
|Requirement = |Type = Alps Village |Size = 5x5 |Construction = 0 |B1 Materials = None |B1 Allows = 1,000 |B1 Profit = 200 |B2 Materials = |B2 Cash = 96 |B2 Allows = 1,550 |B2 Profit = 500 |B3 Materials = 12x Alps Cheese 12x Cowbell 12x Alps Horn 12x Alps Stein 12x Alps Chocolate |B3 Cash = 192 |B3 Allows = 2,000 |B3 Profit = 1,000 }} The is a 5x5 upgradeable Alps Village and Spring 2013 Community building in CityVille. It is available for free along with a free section of land during the Goal and takes to build. This allows an extra at Level 1 and collecting from this every 24 hours will give the player . Upgrading this to Level 2 requires 5 different items (6 of each) and increases the allowed value to ; Level 3 requires the same 5 items (12 of each) and allows . Collecting from this every 24 hours will give the player 500 and at Level 2 and 3, respectively. The Park and the decorations it comes with cannot be moved until the Park Office is upgraded to Level 3. The Park should show up along with a free land Expansion. There are 3 sets of collectible decorations: Animals, Decorations and Buildings. They require an area of 2x2 to be placed. At the start, the last two are locked out. They unlock over time. During the Animal portion, you must collect 9 types of baby animals and grow them into adults to get the 10th one. Raising an Alps Village Mystery Animal requires 4 of each Pine Nuts and Acorns. Acorns come from requests. Pine Nuts must be collected from any of the 12 Alps buildings (see below). During the Decorations portion, you must collect 9 types of decorations and complete them to get the 10th one. Finishing a Alps Village Mystery Decoration requires 4 of each Flower Boxes and Cuckoo Clocks. Cuckoo Clocks come from requests. Flower Boxes must be collected from any of the 12 buildings. During the Building portion, you must collect 9 types of buildings and complete them to get the 10th one. They require an area of 5x5, rather than the usual 2x2. Finishing a Alps Village Mystery Building requires 9 of each Slate and Timber. Timber come from requests. Slate must be collected from any of the 12 buildings. Players can collect at any time, for , to receive another Mystery Box. They can also ask neighbors every 4 hours. Each level added to the Village Center allows a better chance for them to collect the rarer items. Wall requests for items only allow up to 3 helpers - 5 on the Buildings. Removing this building - once fully upgraded - sends it to the Inventory. Upgrading }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Alps Buildings Buildings that drop the required items are: * 5% * 10% * 10% * 10% * 25% * 25% * 25% * 35% * 35% * 35% * 35% * 28% Collecting Bonuses Phase 1 (before Decorations and Buildings tabs unlocked) * 100% Phase 2 * 33% * 33% * 11% (Community Building, Business, or Residence) Collections Animals Decorations Buildings Images Level 1 Level 1 |SE = Level 1 }} Level 2 Level 2 |SE = Level 2 }} Level 3 |SE = }} Gallery Category:Spring 2013 Community Buildings